


The Worst Week Ever

by Chicory



Series: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chapter Coda, Gen, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicory/pseuds/Chicory
Summary: A coda to chapter nine: The Midnight Duel.
Series: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754545
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	The Worst Week Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue about Neville's characterisation. Feel free to tell me if it's OOC :) I wrote this because I thought poor Neville had the worst two weeks ever.

Neville huddled shivering under his blanket and thought if it'd been a mistake to come to Hogwarts.

He'd just been so happy because his gran and great-uncle Algie and great-auntie Enid had been so happy, he wasn't a Muggle after all, and he'd even got Trevor.

But school had begun barely two weeks ago and he'd already had the worst time of his life. At first he'd almost lost Trevor and messed up at the Sorting, then he'd messed up at Potions and got painful boils all over himself, then he'd messed up at flying lessons and broken his wrist. Madam Pomfrey had given him a very stern look when he'd showed up in the hospital wing for the second time within a week.

No one had told him there would be so many scary teachers at Hogwarts, or so many scary lessons, or so many scary things. Ghosts, and poltergeists, and giant dogs right out of his worst nightmares.

Neville sniffed, listening to the other boys sleeping. He wished he was braver, like Harry and Ron.

He exhaled a tremulous breath and softly petted Trevor who was snuggled contentedly on the pillow beside his head. The toad croaked quietly in his sleep.

Just before Neville fell asleep in the small hours of the morning, he wondered what ever happened to the Remembrall his gran gave him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, if anyone did :)


End file.
